thesupergamingbrothersfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)
Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), also known as 'Sonic Next-Gen', was released for the 15th anniversary of Sonic the Hedgehog, with also Sonic Genesis for the GBA and Sonic Riders for the GameCube, PlayStation 2, Xbox and PC. It was universally panned by critics, and deemed a failure by both critics and fans and has appeared on many "worst video game" lists. Info Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) was released in 2006 for Xbox 360 and 2007 for PS3 to celebrate the 15th anniversary of the Sonic the Hedgehog series but was rushed, causing frustrating content that made reviewers give the game low scores. 'Gameplay' Although each character plays the same exact levels, each character's unique abilities allow him or her to get to different areas of each stage, and deny them from accessing certain items. Levels are far less linear than previous 3D Sonic titles, offering up many alternate pathways through each stage. Certain areas in each of the levels, dubbed "Mach Speed Sections", allow Sonic to reach speeds that would be unattainable elsewhere, though at the cost of always moving forwards without being able to stop. Gameplay is broken up into two gameplay styles, similar to the original Sonic Adventure: Action Stage and Town Stage. Action Stages are primarily where the bulk of the gameplay takes place, whereas Town Stages are free-roaming locations where the player can talk to non-player characters and explore, similar to the Adventure Fields from Sonic Adventure. For each of the action stages in the respective stories, gold medals are obtainable by achieving S rank in these stages or completing it (Both in Normal and Hard mode), or by obtaining all 10 Silver Medals on the stage, giving a total of 5 Gold Medals per stage. The ranking system in the game for each of the levels and the town missions is similar to Sonic Rush, providing score ranks with the highest rank revealed to be S Rank. The lowest is D Rank, unlike previous Sonic games where the worst rank was E Rank and A was the highest. Multiplayer Sonic the Hedgehog features two styles of multiplayer game play that offer two player action. The game was originally supposed to be 4 player, but was changed due to deadlines for completing the game. The first mode, Tag Mode, is a co-op type of play between Sonic, Silver and Shadow. Two players, each one controlling a character, must work together to clear levels and collect Chaos Emeralds. In this mode, lives are shared, so if one player loses a life when only one life remains, it's game over. The second game style available is Battle Mode. Battle mode pits two players against each other and has them race to a goal in the selected level. The player who reaches the goal first is the winner. The previously rumored mini-games that were to allow up to four players to play simultaneously/alternately (Quiz, Race and a few others) seem to be missing in the final release of the game. The U.S. manual and Sega America game site (did prior to release of the game) do not mention any other modes other than the aforementioned Tag and Battle modes. It is also possible (and somewhat more likely) that these minigames were moved to the Wii's Sonic and the Secret Rings, which sports a 4-player minigame mode with Sonic, Shadow, Silver and others as playable characters. SomecallmeJohnny Johnny gave a review on this game when he, Elliot, and Matt were still togheter. It was a two-part video, but he grew increasingly frustrated at the video, and later took it down. "I think I could've sounded a little less... forced", as stated in his Sonic Marathon. He then packaged this game along with Sonic Adventure, Sonic Adventure 2, Sonic Heroes, and Shadow the Hedgehog as the grand finale of his Sonic Marathon. He stated the game was not a very good one, but wasn't a terrible game, saying, ".... It's not the worst....". Johnny later said that while he didn't think the game should've received the amount of negativity it did, he was happy Sega took note that their games were becoming sub-par. This game was released when many Sonic games got bad reviews and this game only got worse reviews and it wasn't until 2010 that Sonic games started receiving more positive reviews than negative, both by fans and critics. Johnny's negativity, however, is not unsimilar to SA2. That, and his statement that he enjoyed a portion of the game, means there is hope for a maximum score of a 5/10. SGBLikesToPlay Johnny played this game by himself, however he brought in Elliot and Matt for the multiplayer. It should be noted that this was his first time post commentating. During the co-op playthrough Johnny raged at Elliot's inferior gaming skills, most notably in Dusty Desert. It also spawned perhaps the most infamous SGB LP segment, Flame Core's "Meteor Vendetta". Matt laughed so long and hard, he actually hyperventilated. Extra Videos Johnny did several extra videos to express his thoughts even further of the game, or just to make many laugh. Gallery Next sonic 00.png|Sonic the Hedgehog tumblr_static_shadow_sonic06.png|Shadow the Hedgehog Sonic06_silver1.png|Silver the Hedgehog sonic06glitch.png|Sonic, what's physics? Sonic_the_Hedgehog_is_a_bad_game,_and_here's_why|Soleana New Town flying box glitch 06_SonVsSilv.png|It's no use 800px-SonicEliseKiss.png|Something you don't want to see Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Games Reviewed by Somecallmejohnny Category:Games LP'ed by SGBLikesToPlay Category:Video Games Category:BSC Category:2013 Reviews